Prim and Proper
by Mione3
Summary: DG has changed and Cain can't stand it.


_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_The plot is all mine!_

_Just something that was running through my mind that I had to write down, and fast._

_Let me know what you think. _

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**Prim and Proper**_

Cain paced the length of his room for the hundredth time that night. Mind a whirl of thought and hands cramping in their clenched position. DG had always been short fused, spur of the moment, quick to laugh, friendly, spunky, but something had changed and it irritated the usually stoic man. Rarely would Cain ever let his emotions get the better of him, but this was different and there was no reason he could lay his finger on. He had managed to remain calm the first couple days, thinking it was just a result of her birthday, but things were slipping further and further out of control, out of _his_ control.

_**Prim and Proper**_, the only words he could use to describe the young woman, and how it aggravated him. He admired – _more than he wanted to admit_ – her free thinking and spunky attitude. She was never one to be satisfied taking or giving orders. Lessons were often skipped, protocol not followed, and he liked that. It kept him on his toes. What had happened? One week ago things had changed at the drop of a dime, only he wasn't sure what _the dime_ had been.

Cain had been escorting the young lady back to her room after the ball to celebrate her birthday when she did a complete 180. She even had the _gall_ to _curtsey_. Prior to that she would just playfully hit him on the arm to say their goodbyes, or on occasion would invite him in for an informal conversation.

They usually spent two or three evenings a week in her quarters while she drank her hot chocolate and spouted off about the latest problems with being a princess. Cain would sit there, nodding when appropriate and enjoying the friend to friend conversation, which was much different from the princess to bodyguard one they would have at any other time. However, _not once_ this week did she invite him in, _not once_ did she have her hot chocolate, choosing instead to drink '_tea_.' What was going on?!

Picking up a paper weight off his desk he chucked the object at the wall as if the wall had offended him in some way; the result, a very unsightly hole. Letting out a tremendous groan, Cain sank onto the bed, head in hands. Honestly, he had no clue why it should bother him so – _but it did_. He should be happy that she was finally taking her position with such responsibility – _but he wasn't_. What was wrong with him?!

_**Prim and Proper**_, if he hadn't known any better he would have thought she was Azkadellia. His head shot up at the idea. Had she been possessed? The thought churned his stomach and drained the color from his already pale face. He ran over all the times she could have been out of his sight at the ball, because that was when, whatever it was, had happened. Cain ticked them off on his fingers.

She had been dancing with Glitch – _no_. Talking to Jeb – _definitely not_. Laughing with Raw – _yeah, right!_ Eating dessert with her parents – _not in this lifetime_. Out on the balcony… – _maybe, just maybe_. And with that he was up in a flash.

As he raced through the corridors to her chambers he berated himself for leaving her alone. He had been dancing with Azkadellia when he saw DG leave the confines of the room for the balcony. Being gracious, he waited until the song was over to excuse himself. How could he have been so _stupid_! Leaving her open for attack. Had she tried to fight it off?

When he reached her door he didn't even attempt to knock, bursting through like he owned the place. Glancing quickly around the room he spotted her seated on the sofa by the fire, sipping that _damned tea_. Not even registering the look of surprise on her face that she couldn't hide, he bolted forward causing her to drop the mug and spill the hot liquid all over the floor.

Grabbing her by her arms he lifted her out of her seated position and began to shake her. "_Who_ are you?" He yelled. "What have you _done _with DG?" It was very out of character.

Her blue eyes widened at the words and the corners of her mouth curved up in a crooked smile. "What are you talking about, Mr. Cain," again with the _damn formalities_ and use of _correct English_. He huffed and dropped her unceremoniously back onto the couch eliciting a loud "ooff."

_**Prim and Proper**_, sitting there all ladylike while Cain wore a path in the carpet with his pacing. He was out of his _mind_. She was staring at him, her large blue eyes wide but her face held no concern. The flushing of the toilet made Cain stop mid-stride and turn to look toward the adjoining facilities. Someone else was there. _Who?_

DG stood, brushing off her dress, for she had taken to wearing them without argument after the ball. He noticed for the first time that it was dressier than normal; a light pink, – _she never wore pink, claimed it was too girly_ – low cut frock. He watched her bend over, pick up the mug and place napkins on the floor using her heeled foot – _she had always worn flats _– to clean up the liquid. As DG returned to her seated position, he became aware of the second mug on the table, another cup of tea. So it was out with the old and in with the new, eh?

The bathroom door opened and Cain froze. Walking across the room to retake his seat was his son, Jeb. So it was out with _**the old**_ and in with _**the new**_, _quite literally_. Cain felt his heart hammering in his chest and didn't understand why the situation made him both uncomfortable and infuriated at the same time. Jeb smiled pleasantly at his father, seemingly unaware of the state of his emotions, and Cain wondered if _everyone_ had been possessed.

Jeb situated himself on the sofa next to DG, entirely too close according to his father. Cain glared at his son, his son smiling back, and no one wanting to break the silence.

It was many long moments before Cain opened his mouth. "What," he ground out, gesturing wildly, eyes ablaze. "Is going on here?" he finished the question, making sure to enunciate every word. They both appeared unfazed by his question and his tone, not even glancing at one another for consultation on their response. DG stood, ignoring Cain and turned to face the younger man.

_**Prim and Proper**_, "Jeb, I think we better call it a night," she said politely, holding her hand out to help him onto his feet. When Cain saw their hands touch a bolt of electricity passed up his spine and his breathing shut down. "It seems your father and I have some things to talk over," she continued while escorting his son to the door.

Then it happened. She gave Jeb a small kiss on the cheek and Cain about burst. When the door had closed behind his son and DG had turned around, there was no stopping the stream of obscenities that came out of his mouth. DG just walked calmly over to him until she was barely an arms length away, a very bold move considering his mood.

"Wyatt," she said quietly, eyes all wide and reflective. His mouth clamped shut at the use of his first name causing his tirade to come to an abrupt halt. "What are you so upset about?" _Damn her_ and her ability to melt away his anger, he refused to let her get away with it this time.

"What am _I_ upset about?" he shot back at her like she had lost her mind. "What am I _upset_ about?" he repeated as he turned away from her gaze and began pacing again. "_What_ am I upset about?" throwing up his arms, snatching off his hat and running a hand roughly through his short hair.

_**Prim and Proper**_, "If you keep saying that someone is going to think you're Glitch," she stated calmly and with some play in her voice. He glared at her over his shoulder and continued his pacing, hat thrown carelessly on the floor. "What do _you_ think is going on here?" she asked him, blatantly smirking.

Stopping dead in his tracks he turned around to fully face her, his face ashen as he considered her question. What _did_ he think was going on? "I'm not worried about what I think, Princess," he said, that was obviously a lie. "I'm more worried about your reputation." Wrong thing to say and he knew he would pay for it as soon as the words left his lips.

Rage flashed dangerously behind DG's eyes but she quickly stifled it back down. However, she couldn't stop her body from going completely erect at the statement. "My _reputation_?" she asked quietly. "If you were so worried about my _reputation_, _why_ did _you_ spend so many evenings in here?" There it was – _pay back_.

What aggravated him the most was she was right. What was so different about him sitting in with her and Jeb doing so? _He isn't me!_ He had to think quickly, "I'm your bodyguard, it looks more profess…" he wasn't able to finish.

She cut him off at the pass. "Don't kid yourself, Wyatt. It never looked professional." Again his blood froze in his veins at the use of his first name.

The air between them sizzled and he could feel it pressing in on him. _Damn her_ for being correct. Why had it never crossed his mind what people would think of their time alone together – _in her room_. He was supposed to be a bright man, a tin man, and here he was feeling like a teenager caught sneaking into his girl's bedroom. _His girl! – Where did that come from?_

Cain could feel his face flush with the thought, picturing himself bright red as the blood pooled under his skin. How absurd! He didn't – _couldn't_ – consider her his girl – _or did he?_ This wasn't right. She had him so out of sorts with just a few words spoken. Could his exterior be broken that easily – _apparently!_

He sank low into the sofa as his body weakened. Change the topic. "You're not right for Jeb." _Damn it_, that wasn't what he meant to say. How did he know if they weren't good together? Who was he to determine that? – _Her bodyguard, that's who, nothing more._ Hurt flashed behind her deep wells, but once again she was able to suppress it.

_**Prim and Proper**_, "Don't you think your standards are a bit high if a princess is not good enough for your son." It didn't emanate hurt, anger or even indifference. It was a bland statement that threw him completely for a loop. That wasn't what he meant – _and she knew it_.

It had fishtailed out of control. His foot was so far down his throat he could feel it kicking his own ass from the inside. He didn't dare speak again for fear of what it might do to the situation – _like it could get any worse!_ Cain simply sat there, eyes trained on the floor wishing he had never taken one step out of his room.

"If I'm not right for Jeb, who am I right for?" she asked him. His eyes flew up at the question and his insides constricted.

It was polite and gave no outward sign that she expected him to actually name someone. For all he knew he wasn't even supposed to answer, but for some reason his tongue wouldn't listen to his brain.

"Me." _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ How did it get to this? His eyes were as wide as saucers, imitating her usual look when she was worried, afraid, or anything really. Up and out of his seat in the blink of an eye he planned on making a hasty retreat of not only her living quarters but the palace as a whole. There was no way he could ever look at her again with such a revelation.

He had only taken a few steps when a soft hand wormed its way into his, holding on hard and effectively stopping his flight. Heart pounding in his ears he didn't dare turn around.

_**Prim and Proper**_, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" she asked tentatively. Her voice was soft and full of emotion for the first time in a week.

Turning slowly the first thing he saw was the watery eyes that had begun to spring leaks, creating small rivers down her cheeks. The smile on her face was reflected in the warmth of those liquid filled pools. His heart raced behind his chest, so fast it was more like a hum than rhythmic beats.

Before he could do or say anything more she had launched herself at him. Arms wrapping around his neck, feet kicked up behind her – _kicking off those blasted heels_ – body pressed to his, and lips locked with his own. It took a minute for him to register the feel of it and to realize that it was, in fact, happening. Smiling against her lips he responded, making a mental note to himself that she was _**prim and proper no more**_.


End file.
